Muses of Inspiration
by Iamtheocean
Summary: A collection of short drabbles that could stand on their own, but are meant to act as writing prompts (more explanation on that on the inside.) Various characters, themes ranging from sad to fluffy. Hopefully there's a little bit for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, so I wanted to give this fandom some creative writing prompts for those who are stuck or just want to try something new. You can use these words for word or just take whatever feelings or themes you get from these and write about that. Change the character if it suits your fancy. Whatever. This is just to prompt you to write whatever it is that comes out its all good. If you do use use these word for word, close to the main theme, or heck if it inspires you to write anything. I'd be curious to know what and I'd love to read it. Shoot me a Pm with the link you leave a review where I can find you and your story. If you'd like to simply review on my drabbles themselves, I'd appreciate it to, but it's not necessary. If you have a recommendation of character or theme that you would liek to see next, let me know. I am as willing to take inspiration as give it. It's a two way street you know? As writers we feed off each other.**

**Please enjoy this first drabble/prompt.**

* * *

The grass had been trampled down to dirt. What remained was either black with ash or red with blood. By now most of the bodies had been burned – given their hero's rights. It helped with the smell. The sacred fires able to change an acrid smell to something so sweet it could make a person cry. However, to Travis, the smoke did nothing to cover the smell of the battle. He could still smell all of the sweat and blood just as well as he could when he was fighting in the middle of the fray. The ringing of metal and the cries of monsters and his fellow campers were still ringing in his ears as loud as thunder.

Travis stopped at the base of the hill. Here the field was still littered with signs of the battle. The most lives had fallen here than any other location in the battle. The dead had been carried away, but a broken spear or a chip of armor could still be found here and there. As Travis stared at the ground, scanning for the discarded equipment, he noticed the gold dust lying among the grass. He was filled with such a sudden, intense rage it nearly knocked him to the ground. How come monsters had such a beautiful death – a shower of gold – while heroes were left to die in gruesome, crimson painted imitations of life? How could that be fair in any way? Especially since monsters could just come back and mortals were just gone. Travis let out a howl of rage and he drew out his sword from his belt. He still hadn't bothered to change out of his armor. He rammed his sword into the ground until he couldn't see the gold dust any longer and then he kept on going. It was until his angry energy had left him and he fell to the ground did he stop.

Travis rolled way from his sword before he sat up. In the grass right next to his feet was an old helmet. His hands shook as he reached over to pick it up. The metal was cool against his skin. Other the fraying hairs of the plume and a spot of dust the helmet was in perfect condition. Travis recognized the helmet immediately. He could have identified it in a pitch black room and his hands tied behind his back. It had belonged to his brother. He hugged the helmet to his chest so tightly it hurt and burst into a fierce fit of tears. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.


	2. Chapter 2

Most people hated school because it took out a lot of time in the day and it always made you do things you didn't want to do. Malcolm couldn't count how many times her heard someone say that everything they were learning was nothing but a bunch of useless information. Being a child of Athena, he couldn't disagree more. He did have to admit that school was stupid though. The entire institution just found new and creative ways to screw over its students and make them jump through burning hoops. In all honesty it was a pretty horrible learning environment. Even when you had a great teacher and you were surrounded in a class filled with dedicated students, there was always something that retracted from actually being able to learn. Malcolm could get a better education back at camp with all his half-brothers and was a wonder to everyone who knew him why he even chose to go to a mortal school. However, none of them knew his heart.

School was the first and only place he was able to see her. She always looked so great no matter what she was wearing and her smile came as easy as breathing. She had a strong will and thought for herself. She was smart and open minded about multiple topics. She was everything Malcolm wanted in a girl. He couldn't help himself. He would go through the Underworld and back for her. Or worse, he'd go to a mortal school for her, which was exactly what he did. She didn't know any of that though. He couldn't tell her. He saw a lot of relationships between a mortal and a half-blood end tragically for one of them or in some cases both. He couldn't force that fate upon her. If he did, could he even say that he truly love her then?

Right now, they were both sitting on a couch in the library. He had a stupid geography assignment open in his lap and she was reading a book for English. This was how they spent most of their time together. They never saw each other outside of school because their schedules never seemed to work out and Malcolm was too scared to try harder to make them. So, they spent their time in school together usually studying or doing homework. To anyone else it would have seemed boring, but Malcolm loved each and every second. Just being in her presence seemed to make his whole world shine a little brighter, no matter how dull the activity was.

She shifted her weight on the couch so she leaning against his side with her head resting on his shoulder. She always did this, found little ways to come into contact with him. It always made Malcolm's pulse quicken. That meant she liked him too, right? He hadn't realized he had been staring at her until she turned her head to look up at him. Her expression was questioning, but there was a different kind of light in her eyes. One Malcolm never believed he would ever get to see in her eyes, at least not when she looked at him. He didn't know what to do. His heart was screaming at him, but his head was telling him no. Was it possible for a mortal and a half-blood to be together?


End file.
